Class is in Session!
by xXxForbiddenxLovexXx
Summary: Germany is told to tutor in Health class Italy, but it seems that he's giving him a different kind of health lessson!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (sadly) or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction!**

**Forbidden: I'm taking a little breather from Threads of Love so I can write a few oneshots. I wanted to get more comedy into my writing (or try to anyway) and decided that a Hetalia fic would be a good way to do that. Being serious all the time isn't good for my brain anyway.**

**America: Hey, man, can you go ahead and start writing the actual story?**

**Forbidden: What are you even doing here America? You're not even in this oneshot!**

**America: WHAT? But I'm the main character in anything Hetalia related, I'm the hero!**

**Forbidden *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah….Well not this time. This oneshot is all about Germany and Italy! **

**German: Me und Italy?**

**Forbidden: Yeeees! Don't act all shocked. You've told him you love him before anyway so this shouldn't be anything new for you!**

**Germany: Shut up! Just write the story already und get it over with….**

**Forbidden: Alrighty! Ok, here it goes! Enjoy the oneshot ^^! Oh and this takes place in highschool. All the characters are high school students, except for Rome, who is the only country, at the moment, who will be a teacher! **

**P.S. – This oneshot is written from Germany's perspective!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Tutor**

I listened intently to Rome speak, taking notes like I always did in all my classes, focused as ever. He was our Health teacher. As Rome turned from the board to ask a questions, his eyes focused on Italy, narrowing.

"Italy! Wake up! You can't keep on sleeping in class!" He yelled, chucking an eraser at him. Italy barely budged, but after a moment, he opened his eyes slightly, revealing his amber colored eyes. It was almost like a summer sunset. I loved how they looked.

Italy leaned up tiredly, his eyes shutting like they always did, hiding his shimmering orbs. I turned my attention away from him and Rome as he was scolded.

"What is it, Grandpa Rome?" He asked sleepily. "You were sleeping again! Italy, you won't be able to pass this class if you keep sleeping through it." He said. "I'm going to have to assign you a tutor so you can pass, ok?" Rome explained.

Italy yawned tiredly at that. "A tutor? Well, as long as I get to eat and sleep like a normally do, I guess that's ok!" he said happily, probably not realizing that work was involved with having a tutor.

"Germany! You're one of my best students. Can you tutor my little Italy?" Rome asked, smiling. I blinked, glancing up at the two of them. He wanted ME to tutor Italy?

"You want me to tutor him? You mean, after school und at his house or something?" He asked. Rome nodded. "Yes, or course! I can't have my Italy failing my class! I'm sure you can do it!" He chimed.

I could feel Romano glaring daggers at the back of my head. Of course, it didn't matter what I did, Romano hated me anyway. "Uh, sure I'll do it, Rome. I don't mind, I guess." I responded.

"Great! Please review today's lesson with him after school." Rome said. I nodded, shutting my notebook as the bell rang. Italy got up and laughed absentmindedly, probably fantasizing about pasta und sleeping, which seemed normal for Italy, as he headed for the door, his long strand of curled hair bouncing perkily as he walked out, heading home like the rest of us.

Grabbing my own things as well, I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I followed next to Italy. So I would be over at Italy's house after school for a few days? I've never been to Italy's home before, although he's came over to mine a few times.

Italy looked over at me and grinned. "Hey, Germany, since you're going to be over at my place for a little bit, do you mind having pasta and pizza for dinner? I'll make a nice pizza with all kinds of toppings on it!" He asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Italy spoke. "Huh? Well, I don't mind, but you're making it sound like I'm going to be staying over and spending the night. I'm just coming over to tutor you for a few hours." I told him sternly, although, I really wouldn't mind staying with him.

Italy's curl seemed to wiggle on its own, almost as if it was showing Italy didn't like that response, or maybe that was just me having too much wishful thinking.

"Oh? But I wanted you to stay overnight." He said, smiling a bit. "It'll be just like a sleepover!" He cheered. He sounded just like a schoolgirl.

"This isn't a time for fun und games, Italy. You're supposed to be learning." I said strictly.

"Well, I think learning and sleepovers work really well together!" He said, his eyes opening and seeming to smile at me. My cheeks heated up again. "O-ok…" I said in defeat.

How was I supposed to refuse a look like that? I shouldn't be bent so easily, especially by Italy, but…I couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>As we got to Italy's house, it was a bit more…roomy…than I thought it was going to be. "Well, here we are!" Italy chimed happily.<p>

"Your house is pretty big, Italy. I'm a bit surprised actually." I said truthfully.

"Oh really? Well, Grandpa Rome helped out with building it, he kind of had to since I kept falling asleep while I was building it." He said, giggling. As to be expected of Italy, falling asleep whenever there was work to be done.

Italy lead me inside and up to his room, which was pretty simple. It had a lot of space, but also had a desk, bed, bookcase, although I bet Italy never read a book off of the bookcase unless it was an Italian cookbook, und a few posters of an Italian flag and of Italian foods.

I pulled out my notebook from Health class und pulled up a chair to Italy's desk. "Ok, let's get started then." I started to say, but then I noticed that Italy hadn't sat down yet. Turning back, I was surprised to see him already asleep on his bed.

Jumping up, I walked over to him. "Italy! Get up this instant! You need to learn this stuff!" I hissed at him. He moved a bit, but still stayed asleep. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but stopped for a moment as I watched him sleep.

His chest rose und fell in a steady rhythm, just like the steady rhythm of one beating a war drum. I blushed again. He really did look cute. I leaned down slightly, my lips nearing his, my heart beating fast, but I quickly pulled away, shaking my head rapidly. What was I going to do!

I lifted him from his bed forcefully, although not to the point where it would hurt him, und set him down in the other chair at his desk. Only then did he finally wake up again. "Oh hey Germany! Ready to eat?" He asked.

"No Italy! We aren't eating yet. We need to go over this first, ok?" I said sharply. Italy blinked a bit, but then grinned. "Heh, ok." He said.

I opened my notebook und flipped to today's notes. "Ok, today we were going over reproduction." I told him. Italy nodded. "Ok." He said, actually listening, or at least, I thought he was.

Starting to explain things like Rome had, I kept my eyes focused on the notes, not really looking at Italy as I spoke. I got to the end of the first paragraph I was reading und glanced up at Italy, only to have him leaning against me, asleep once more. I sighed softly. "Wake up Italy." I told him. He didn't budge.

It became obvious to me that I wouldn't be able to tutor him today. I facepalmed und just decided to look over my own notes, my arm moving around the smaller body of Italy und pulling him just a bit closer.

I felt my blush return once more. The sleeping Italy was just so adorable. Irresistible even. I silently closed my notebook und gently brought Italy into a soft, feather-like kiss that I didn't even know I was capable of giving.

Italy's eyes slowly opened at this und I leaned away slightly as I locked gazes with those lovely amber orbs. A blush spread across Italy und my own face. Italy smiled und pressed against mein lips once more. I pulled away after a moment. "Italy…" I muttered. Italy said nothing in response, still grinning, his eyes still open und gleaming at me.

I lifted him up und brought him over to the bed, setting him down slightly forcefully. Italy kept his eyes on me the whole time. He was acting so willing…Does Italy like me like I do him?

I kissed him once more, a bit more roughly this time, my tongue slipping into his mouth. I could hear him whining cutely against my lips, his tongue reluctantly slipping into my own mouth eventually.

One of my hands moved downward, slipping under und up Italy's shirt und feeling every inch of his body with my hand. For one who ate und slept so much, I never would have thought he'd have such a nice body. He whimpered again und I pulled out of our kiss. I kissed down his neck, sucking a bit in the dip of his neck und leaving a fairly dark hickey.

Italy looked at me now with half-lidded eyes, pleading eyes even. I slid off his shirt, taking off my own as well as I kissed down his body, latching onto his right nipple after a moment und getting a pleased, soft, moan from him. My tongue drew circles around it as my hands now moved to Italy's jeans.

No protests to stop were heard from Italy as I continued, only moans of bliss. It sent excited shivers down my spine. My fingers flicked open his pants as I pushed them down, eventually pulling them off und sliding them of the bed.

My own pants were quickly off as well as I slid down Italy's boxers, which were colored just like the Italian flag. I stroked his cock, teasing him a bit. Italy jerked a bit, obviously not familiar with being touched here, as he moaned my name, his eyes begging me for more.

I bent down, licking the sides of his cock playfully before putting my entire mouth around it. "Aaah…Germany….!" Italy moaned loudly.

My licking und sucking became a bit more rough the louder he moaned, although, I couldn't really help myself. I've been in love with him for awhile now, und was actually going to get to do this with him. Happy could barely describe what I felt right now.

"G-Germany…I'm going to…!" He was cut off my another moan as he hit his climax. I leaned back slightly, catching most of his cum in my hand than my mouth. I spread his fluids in between his legs, mainly over his entrance, as a lubricant.

I pulled off Italy's boxers completely, along with my own, und tossed them off the bed as well. "Relax, ok, Italy?" I told him softly before pushing into him gently.

"Gah! G-Germany..that hurts…" He whimpered softly. "I know…I know…give it a moment, it won't hurt after a second." I whispered sweetly. Italy's arms wrapped around my neck after a minute. "O-okay…it's starting…to not hurt…as bad…" He panted softly.

I nodded und started to thrust, getting gasps und moans from Italy, which only seemed to drive me to go faster. "Aaa-aah!" He cried out, his loud moans soon turning into my name, which he repeated over and over.

We kept this up, me speeding up gradually as we continued, until the point where I felt my muscles clench, reaching my limits und coming inside of him with a loud moan, Italy hitting another climax, with a much louder cry than before, moments after my own.

I pulled out of him und slumped down against Italy's body. Italy, panting hard, kissed me softly.

I smiled as he pulled away, embracing him gently. "I love you, Italy. So much." I whispered to him softly. Italy grinned that grin that only Italy can have. "I love you too, Germany." He muttered back to me.

We both fell asleep soon after, und Italy, surprising, didn't complain about not eating anything after school that day.

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Italy was back to his old ways once more, sleeping again in health class while I jotted down notes. Rome sighed when he saw Italy.<p>

"Italy, c'mon, you can't keep doing this! Germany, did your tutoring session go smoother than me teaching him?" Rome asked me. I couldn't help but blush brightly as I remembered last night.

"Ja, it went very well, Rome." I responded simple, smiling in a way that I haven't in quite a long time. Rome chuckled. "Maybe you should be his permanent tutor so he actually learns…." Rome mused.

I chuckled. "I wouldn't mind that at all really." I told him. "Then it's settled. Teach him well, Germany, because my lessons don't seem to be getting through to him anymore." He said, laughing heartily.

Me und Italy met everyday after school after that day. Some days, I actually tutored him und he actually listened to what I needed to tell him. Other days, though, a little after we got to his house, we'd forget all about the tutoring und make love to one another, ending with sweet 'I love yous' at the end of the night.

Of course…Italy still had those days where all he did was eat, sleep, und sing und dance. It seems like you just can't change Italy, but I still love him, no matter how he acts.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden: How was that? I stayed up MEGA late writing this! It is literally 5:10AM right now! Heheh I haven't gotten any sleep! That's perfectly fine tonight though because I slept almost all day today anyway!<strong>

**Italy: *Stomach growls* Can I get some pasta now?**

**Forbidden: Sure thing Italy! *hands him pasta***

**Germany: *still blushing like mad* **

**Forbidden: Hehe, don't pretend like you didn't like it, Germany.**

**Forbidden: Anyway, I really hope you liked this oneshot. This is my first oneshot ever since I normally write chapter stories. Hehe I was listening to the Junjou Romantica Soundtrack while I was writing this whole thing, along with a few other songs during the sex scene to get my creative juices flowing. **

**Forbidden: Please review! Oh and in your reviews, please tell me what pairing you'd like to see next! None of the oneshots will affect each other either, so if you wanted to see a Prussia x Germany oneshot, it wouldn't affect this Germany x Italy oneshot, just so everyone knows :D**


End file.
